Strange Feelings
by xXshadow-hunter15Xx
Summary: Midorima is confused: Takao is, for some reason, staring at him all the time. What happens when he figures out why? Lemon, kinda pwp, boy x boy (don't like don't read please!)


Midorima walked through the halls of Shuutoku High School to get to basketball practice, feeling very odd. He thought he had noticed Takao staring at him more than once over the past week. And not just blank staring, either. Oh no, it was the kind of stare that made you anticipate something more. Midorima had no idea why, and shrugged it off as something typical of Takao. He walked into the locker room to change for practice and saw the rest of the team in there, getting ready. He walked over to his locker, set down his lucky item for that day (which happened to be a small panda bear figure), and started to pull off his shirt. When he glanced over to the side, he saw Takao just staring at him. The look in his eyes was one Midorima had never seen, but it was easy to identify. It was lust, and it was shining oh-so brightly in those silver-blue eyes of his. Midorima ignored him for the moment and finished getting dressed for practice. Then he turned to Takao. "Are you going to go to practice or what?" he said.

"...what? Oh, it's just you, Shin-chan. Yea, I'm coming." Midorima was rather confused. Since when was Takao so absorbed in thought that he wasn't paying attention? Usually the idiot paid attention to everything around him, courtesy of his Hawk Eye. Again, Midorima gave no attention to it and walked out of the locker room, leaving Takao to his thoughts.

After practice, Takao went to the locker room with the rest of the team to change out of their sweaty uniforms. He swiftly changed, but kept glancing over at Midorima, unconsciously admiring his toned chest and arms. _What am I thinking?_ Takao asked himself. He knew he had fallen for the member of the Generation of Miracles, but he tried very hard not to let it show. He didn't know what would happen if Midorima were to find out his thoughts and dreams. He would probably reject him entirely and not want to be his friend anymore. Takao promised himself that he would keep his feelings in check and not let them disturb how he acted.

As he walked out of school with Midorima next to him, he said, "My parents are going on a week-long trip and they leave tonight, so I'm going to be all alone, Shin-chan! How will I live?" he said dramatically.

"You'll be fine, Takao." Of course. How typical of Midorima.

"Fine," sighed Takao. "I won't see you tomorrow, since it's a Saturday today and we don't have school~" whined Takao. "So I'll see you on Monday! Bye Shin-chan!" He waved as he walked away from Midorima, thinking, _It will be lonely without you, Shin-chan._

Once Midorima got home, he placed his stuff upstairs and walked downstairs to the kitchen to find some food. On the counter, though, he found a note in his mom's handwriting.

Dear Shintarou, it said.

Your dad and I had to leave for a very urgent business trip. We expect to be gone at least a week, if not longer. We're sure you can take care of yourself, so have a good time and we'll be back soon!

Midorima sighed as he read the note. He had been expecting this, as yesterday he had noticed his parents talking on the phone in hushed tones. _At least I won't have any distractions for a while,_ he thought. He had some thinking to do. And it involved Takao.

He and Takao had been friends since they entered high school. But he thought something was different about their relationship now. The stares Takao gave him made shivers run up his back in excitement, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Then there were the touches. Takao had been discreetly touching his arm, or brushing his hip against Midorima when he thought he wasn't paying attention. But Midorima was paying attention during these times. Suddenly, an idea struck him. _Does Takao… have feelings for me? _The more he thought about it, the more sure he was. The idiot made it pretty obvious that he was trying to hide his feelings.

_But do I have feelings for him?_ That one took a little more thought. He pondered on all of the time he had spent with Takao, the friendly conversation they'd had, the jokes they had shared (Well, those were Takao's). Midorima came to a conclusion. _Yes. I do._ Somehow, saying it internally took a weight off his chest. He had always thought that boys liking other boys was weird, though he'd never had much of an attraction to girls. But now that he had accepted that he himself liked another boy, it didn't seem so bad. It actually seemed pretty interesting. But what was he going to do with his feelings? He was rather innocent, having not cared about the conversations that boys his age were having. He groaned inwardly, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

Before he could think better of it, he had opened up a new tab on his laptop and typed in _How do men have sex?_ This was an awkward way to go about learning this, but he could think of no better options. And he was actually curious. He clicked on a few sites, read through the information, then closed the tab (it wouldn't be good to leave that open) and shut his laptop. He had come to a decision, and now he just had to follow his plan and his heart.

It was Sunday evening. Takao had received no text messages or calls from Midorima, even though he had left about 20. Takao sighed as he lay on his bed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _Who the…?_ He jumped off his bed and walked downstairs to the door, then pulled it open. His jaw almost dropped as he saw Midorima Shintarou standing in front of his door. "Shin-chan? W-why are you here?" He was almost too nervous to talk, which was saying something, because Takao was never nervous.

"I- I wanted to stop by because my parents had to leave too and I was hungry and… your cooking tastes good." Midorima looked away and blushed as he spoke, and Takao had to stifle a giggle. It was funny seeing Midorima embarrassed.

"Ok then, come in, Shin-chan!" Takao opened the door wider, and Midorima stepped inside, respectfully taking off his shoes. Takao inwardly rolled his eyes. Shin-chan was always so formal. Takao gestured for Midorima to follow him up the stairs, saying, "You can put your bag in here, Shin-chan," and went into his bedroom.

Midorima followed, almost hesitantly, as if it was a bad idea to go into the room. _Then again,_ thought Takao, _he's probably just nervous about seeing my room for the first time. He's never visited my house before._ Takao strolled into his room and flopped down on the bed, sighing. His room was a little messy, sure, but it wasn't so messy that you couldn't walk through it without severely damaging something. You did have to walk around some things, though. Takao looked up at Midorima through the hair in front of his eyes. Midorima looked like he wanted to do something, but he didn't know how to go about doing it. Takao sat up, and was about to say, "What's wrong?" but halfway through his sentence, Midorima cut him off by dropping his bag, crossing the room in two steps and pressing his lips to Takao's.

Takao looked surprised, so Midorima started moving his Takao's lips against his, trying to get him to comply. He finally got Takao out of his state of shock, and Takao started responding to the kiss, moving his lips in sync with Midorima's. Midorima licked Takao's bottom lip, asking for permission, and as Takao opened his mouth for him, Midorima pushed Takao onto the bed, holding his weight above Takao with his arms, still kissing him hungrily.

He pushed his tongue into Takao's mouth, exploring his mouth for the first time. Takao's tongue mingled with his, and it felt wonderful. Takao moaned into the kiss, and Midorima pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. Takao stared up at him with eyes full of lust.

"S-Shin-chan?" Takao asked hesitantly. "What happened?" Midorima turned his head away as he blushed.

"I-I wanted to..." Midorima explained, embarrassed. Takao stared at him in shock. Midorima wanted to replace that look with one of pure lust, so he leaned forward and pushed his lips against Takao's once more.

Takao recovered from his initial shock quickly and slid his tongue into Midorima's mouth. Midorima surprised Takao by grinding their hips together. Takao moaned loudly, and tried to lift his hips up to feel that friction again, but Midorima held his hips down by pressing his body weight against him. Takao moaned slightly as he felt a certain hardness pressing against his, and he kissed Midorima even more urgently.

Suddenly, Midorima pulled back. Takao looked at him through half-closed eyes, wondering why he'd pulled away. Midorima again looked to the side, and muttered, "I don't even know if you're ok with this…" he trailed off, clearly too embarrassed to say anything else. Takao sat up to look Midorima in the face.

"Shin-chan… of course I want this." Takao said. He was embarrassed too, but he would get through it. "I-I like you. A lot." He turned his head to the side a bit, blushing a bright red, but Midorima grabbed his face in his hands, and that's when Takao realized that he'd untaped his fingers at some point.

They were smooth yet rough, calloused by the harsh edges of the basketball, yet soft from the care and attention they always received. Just feeling this made Takao moan ever so slightly.

Midorima was facing him directly, and he sat in silence as Midorima drew a breath. Then he heard the words he'd wanted to hear ever since he had fallen for Midorima.

"I like you too."

The words seemed to echo in Takao's ears, repeating the wonderful sound of the declaration over and over. Then he was lying on his back again, and Midorima was kissing him, and he was drowning in happiness and pleasure. He pulled Midorima onto him, not caring about his weight, so that he could push their hips together and make that delightful friction again. This time, Midorima moaned softly, and just hearing that turned Takao on even more. He decided it was time to do something more than kissing, and slowly moved his hands so that they were under Midorima's shirt, then touching his chest.

Midorima let out a small gasp and pulled his lips off Takao's as he felt hands on his chest - they were cold! - but they soon warmed up as they travelled across his bare skin, touching his body that was toned from many years of intensive basketball practice. Takao's hands travelled up, and when his fingers brushed across Midorima's nipple, he gasped with pleasure. Takao, being the teasing idiot he is, continued to lightly run his hands over Midorima's sensitive nipples, causing Midorima to moan continually.

He started to regain his senses when Takao moved his hands down to his stomach again, and decided that the time for clothes was over. He pushed Takao's arms up so that he could lift his shirt off his body, and the unneeded article of clothing was thrown in the general direction of the floor. Then, Midorima leaned down and, to tease Takao, gently ran his tongue over Takao's nipple.

Takao groaned as he felt Midorima's tongue on his sensitive flesh. Pleasure invaded all of his senses, taking control of his body. Midorima continued to tease him, licking and sucking on first his right nipple, then his left. Then, he continued down, kissing his chest all the way to the hem of his pants.

It hadn't escaped Takao's attention that Midorima was still wearing a shirt, so he decided to solve that problem. "Take off your shirt," he said in a slightly hoarse voice. Midorima looked startled for a moment, then sat up and complied as Takao stared at him, watching those beautiful muscles come into view. Then, Midorima leaned over to kiss Takao again as his hands slid down his waist to rest at his hips, on the hem of his pants. As Takao became absorbed in the kiss, he was distantly aware that Midorima was pulling down his pants, pushing them down his legs. Takao was suddenly jerked back to the real world as Midorima placed a hand on his erection and rubbed it through his boxers.

Takao moaned deeply into their kiss, trying not to thrust his hips up into Midorima's hand but failing a little. Midorima broke the kiss and scooted down until his head was directly above Takao's groin, and before Takao could say anything, Midorima kissed the hard muscle through his boxers.

Takao gasped, not being able to form a coherent thought. This was _Shin-chan._ Shin-chan, the biggest tsundere ever, was doing this to him. He couldn't wrap his head around it at all. He then got the biggest shock of his life as Midorima swiftly removed his last article of clothing, threw it on the floor, and wrapped his right hand around his aching erection.

Takao almost jumped when he felt Midorima's hand wrap around him, and groaned loudly as Midorima started to move his hand slowly up and down the shaft. He used some of the pre-cum at the tip as a lubricant, and his hand started to glide more smoothly. Takao kept moaning at the sensations he was getting from Midorima's hand, but nothing compared to the feelings that swamped over him when Midorima bent over and licked the tip.

Midorima licked the tip again, experimentally, watching Takao's reactions. He saw Takao's face contract, but not in pain; rather, it was from extreme sensory overload. He put first the tip, then as much as he could into his mouth, and heard a strangled groan from Takao. He continued to move his head up and down, gently rubbing the base with his hand at the same time. He licked the tip, swirled his tongue on the slit at the top, and ran his hand up and down the shaft. Suddenly Midorima pulled his head off of Takao's member and sat up, leaned over, and started rummaging in his previously discarded bag for something. Takao moaned as the pleasure was removed, but was quickly shut up as Midorima found what he wanted and kissed him, once again on top of Takao. He was eager to do something more, though, so he said to Takao, "Turn around and kneel." Takao looked confused for a second, then did as he was told. Midorima poured some lube from the bottle he had grabbed onto his right hand, then gently placed his finger on Takao's hole.

Takao gasped, then, realizing what Midorima wanted to do, nodded swiftly. Midorima pushed his finger in slowly, letting Takao get used to the feeling before he started moving his finger in and out, rather slowly at first, then slightly faster. Takao gasped as he felt a second finger slide in, then inhaled sharply as Midorima started to scissor his fingers. Midorima moved his fingers a bit faster, then put in a third finger. He could tell Takao was in a bit of pain, but kept going anyway, and felt Takao relax a little around his fingers. He heard Takao moan in pleasure, so he kept sliding his fingers in and out of Takao swiftly.

Takao felt Midorima's fingers brush his prostate, and he arched his back and gasped out, "Please, Shin-chan… there… oh please… yes…" Midorima must have realized what happened, because he thrust in his fingers deeper and this time hit Takao's prostate head on. Takao's arms almost collapsed from the pleasure, but he held himself up somehow. Midorima kept thrusting his fingers, keeping a rather fast pace, and Takao felt the knot in his stomach tighten. However, his pleasure was suddenly cut off as Midorima pulled his fingers out. Takao was puzzled as to what was going on, but then he felt something much bigger press against his hole. He looked back to see Midorima kneeling behind him, his rather large erection pressed up against Takao.

Midorima looked at him to make sure it was ok, and Takao nodded. He'd wanted this for a long time now, and he couldn't wait for it to happen. He gasped as Midorima pushed first the head, then the whole thing in. He paused when he was all the way in to let Takao get used to the feeling. When Takao relaxed a little, Midorima started pulling his shaft slowly in and out of Takao, gathering speed as he went. The feeling of Midorima's cock inside of him was almost too much, but when he felt Midorima grab his erection and start stroking it, he almost died from the pleasure.

As Midorima rocked back and forth, sliding himself in and out of Takao, he marvelled at how good it felt. Takao was so tight around him, and the pleasure was amazing. But he soon decided that he wanted to go faster, harder. He quickly flipped Takao over onto his back and started pounding into him, hitting his prostate on the first try. Takao cried out in pleasure, and Midorima could feel the muscles clench around him. It felt absolutely wonderful. He kept thrusting into Takao, making groans and moans spill out of his and Takao's throats. He could hear Takao moaning, "Ah~ I-it feels so g-good… ahh…" and Midorima felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

"A-ah… I'm going t-to…" Midorima panted out, just as he felt the muscles tighten around his erection as Takao came. He released just after Takao, spilling his seed into the smaller boy. He pulled out and collapsed next to Takao, out of breath, realizing his glasses had probably fallen onto the floor at some point, but not caring in the slightest. Takao turned onto his side and smiled at him. Midorima smiled back, feeling happy and peaceful. He laid there for a few minutes before he got up and said, "I'm going to go get clean."

Takao jumped to his feet. "Let's shower together, Shin-chan!"

"Wait, what?" Midorima was a little startled. _I mean, sure, we did just do… that but isn't that a little straightforward? _Then he remembered that this was Takao he was talking about. _That idiot just says whatever he wants. That's just how it is._ He sighed and said, "Fine, but just this once." Takao smiled and followed him to the bathroom, softly closing the door behind them.


End file.
